The Sparks Between Them
by ShadowBallEevee
Summary: Lucy's father is not like your's nor mine. He is possessive, abusive and cruel. When Lucy nearly lose's all hope from constant bullying at school and a life without love who will save her? Maybe the guard Sting? Sticy/Stilu Romance AU.


**The Sparks Between Them**

**Chapter One**

The clock struck midnight as Lucy slowly crept through the halls of the sad, uninviting mansion she unfortunately had to call home. The blonde was desperately trying to be very quiet in hopes not to wake up her sleeping father, who tended to snap up awake when she least expected it.

Currently her plan was to take a breather. She didn't know why but she just needed to be outside, even if it was just for a few minutes she needed this. She made a right down the hall, continuing with her consistent slow speed walk.

The blonde picked up the part of her dress that was dragging behind her and started walking just a bit faster. She glanced behind her scared of seeing someone behind her but to her relief she was staring at red wall with a picture on it. A picture of her mother… A picture that held great memories.

She flicked her head in the other direction and kept speed walking down the hallway. She made a left and she came to a halt. Standing in front of her now-blocking the door-was her very agitated looking father. Standing beside him was the guard. Sting. Sting was wearing a white collared shirt, with black dress pants. His hear was gelled up and spiky.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lucy clenched her teeth and glared at him avoiding his gaze.

"Out." She replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

He slowly walked towards her now tense form and stepped behind her, looking over her before leaning in and whispering in her ears.

"Where exactly is out?" His voice like claws on a chalkboard made her shiver. Her eyes widened and she stepped away from him but he caught her hand and pulled her into his chest. She narrowed her glare and tried to rip herself out of his grip but his grip was like an iron lock.

"You bastard." I growled into his ear. He let his anger show when he clenched his teeth and his glare strengthened. He raised his hand and before she knew what was happening a hard slap was driven across her face. Lucy yelped and fell on the ground, landing on her side but he wasn't done yet. He lifted up his leg and kicked the fear stricken blonde in the chest with all the strength he had.

Lucy's eyes widened and she flew and hit the back of the wall, tears welling up in her eyes and everything was becoming blurry but she refused to let the tears shed. It would mean he won, and this was not something she could have.

She tried getting up but fell back down and started coughing out blood. She lifted her head up and watched her supposedly loving father stalked slowly towards her, eyes glinting with rage. She pushed herself as far back into the wall as possible, as he towered over her. She yelped as he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up into the air and delivered the last punch of the night, directly into her nose. A loud crunch sound filled the room.

Without a hesitation in the world he dropped her onto the floor and walked away like nothing ever happened. The sound of footsteps echoed in the room and when was standing outside his bedroom door he had the doorknob in his grasp, he turned back with a hint of smugness evident in his eyes.

"Sting. Bring her back to her room." He said eyes narrowing. He then went into his room, his door slamming in the process. Sting immediately bent down and picked the nearly unconscious Lucy bridal style and carried her through the halls avoiding her semi closed eyes staring at him thoughtfully. He carefully retraced her steps and started to hurry for he was getting worried when her eyelids started to slowly close.

When he was in front of her room he opened the door and gently laid her on her bed. Lucy's eyes started to flutter nearly shutting. She expected to hear retreating footsteps of the guard and her door close, and was very surprised when she felt his presence leaning over her. She was battling for control of her eyes, when suddenly she felt his touch and everything went black.

.

.

.

The loud alarm clock caused Lucy's eyes to start open. She slowly sat up and started to remember last night groggily. She looked around the room for the guard that was obviously not in her room.

She hit the alarm clock that flashed the numbers '6:30' gently and lifted the covers off of her broken body, got out of her bed slowly trying to avoid as much pain as possible. She slowly walked over to her long full body mirror that was hanging on the wall. She lifted up her now torn and ripped dress to see dark purple bruises below her chest. She frowned as she saw herself, bandaged head to toe. '_Sting' _she said with a sigh.

As she was unraveling the bandage, she suddenly felt immense pain in her chest. She immediately stopped moving, hoping that the pain would go away. Once it stopped she, looked down at the floor. She broke a rib.

The blonde glared at her reflection before slowly walking over to her bathroom to get her makeup. She walked in and grabbed the mirror and opened it to see her purple makeup bag. She took it and went back to the mirror and started using blush on her face and concealer on her purple bruises.

When she finished she walked to her closet, picking out the most comfortable outfit possible. She quickly put on her, caramel colored frilly skirt. She then slowly slipped on her black combat boots that went up to her knees. She then put on her sleeveless white blouse that had a white bow around the collar.

The blonde tiptoed over to her small purse, quickly draping it around her shoulder so it landed at her side. She smiled as she walked by the mirror, happy that it looked decent. Her next plan of action was sneaking out of the house. Sting would have more than a few words to say to her. Probably more thoughts about how she should report her Dad.

Something she did not want to do. She was so opposed to the idea she begged him not too. More than once. She sighed, she just needed to slip it out. She slowly made her way to the door, being careful not to make any creaking in the floor boards.

She opened it and nearly screamed. Sting was outside waiting for her and by the looks of it he was out there for the entire night.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Who are you now? My father?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I mean, if you think you're going to school today you are mistaken. I'm taking you to a doctor." Lucy tilted her head and raised her eyebrows and smirked with an amused look in her eye.

"No Sting you are mistaken. I'm going to go to school today and you're going to bed and sleep." She said and started to walk away but Sting grabbed her and she snapped back towards him with fear locked on her face. When Sting realized what he was doing he let go, looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Please just come." He begged, using up his pride.

Lucy held her arm and started rubbing it slowly. _He's not like my father, he's not like my father_. She kept repeating it to herself in her head for comforting. When she finished she looked up and hesitantly nodded.

He smiled and they left the mansion and walked to the already prepared limo, the smell of gasoline in the air. Sting opened the door for Lucy and she got in and Sting followed. Sting tapped the glass that was disconnecting the passengers and the driver. The driver rolled down the windows and Sting requested for a change in destination. Instead of going to the school he requested to go to Magnolia Hospital. The driver nodded and rolled up the windows and soon enough we were driving towards the hospital.

Sting looked at Lucy awkwardly and sighed.

"I-I'm really sorry..." He said quietly. Lucy looked up at him and with a confused stare.

"For?" Sting dropped his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"For not helping you when your father was… You know…" Lucy looked at his sad form with an thoughtful gaze.

"I told you how many times. Don't get involved. I can handle him myself, and besides. I'm almost eligible to move out as an adult. I can make it until graduation."

Sting looks up and shakes his head.

"No, you won't. What if… What if he kills you?" Lucy looked at him sadly and turned to look out the window.

"He won't Sting… He won't."

.

.

.

"Well Ms. Heartfillia, it seems you have broken a rib, broken nose and a slightly bruised a kidney. There isn't much I can do for any of the injuries but I'm going to prescribe you some pain killers and I don't want you in gym class for the next month, you hear me?" The doctor said without even looking up from his writing.

She was currently in a doctor's office, sitting on a white bed with Sting waiting outside. The doctor ripped a piece of paper off from his brown clipboard and handed it to her.

"This also means exclusion from extra curriculum, sports team and any physical activity."

She smiled gratefully at him and grabbed her purse off the chair. She took a glance at her watch and sighed. First period was half way over but if she left now she could make it to second on time.

With a quick thanks to the doctor, she left the room and saw Sting sitting in a very uncomfortable chair flipping through a magazine in the waiting room.

She looked at the paper he had given her. It was a note to her gym teacher. She quickly ripped it up and threw it in the trash can next to her unaware that someone with blonde spiky hair had seen. Sting got up and walked over to her with a very unhappy frown.

"What was that?" He asked indicating to the trash can next to her.

"That? Oh right, that was a flyer for a fundraising charity at the hospital. I didn't really have an interest." Lucy stated as if it was a math question for three year old's. She opened the exit door to the clinic and started walking down the hallway.

Sting rolled his eyes at her obvious lying and went to catch up.

"What did the doctor say?" Lucy stopped turned around and shook her head with a very cheesy smile.

"He said that everything was fine except for a few bruises. He also advised that I stay away from people who ask too many questions." Sting rolled his eyes for the third time today and before Sting could get any real answers from her a voice came from the end of the hallway.

"Lucy Heartfillia? I forgot to give you the form for your painkillers!" He shouted and started walking down the hallway relatively quickly for an older man. Lucy sighed and cursed in her head, unknown that Sting was looking at her with a half curious, half amused expression.

"Give this to your pharmacist and take three a day for a month. The brand I prescribed is Nalfon, and if your throat gets dry and you get constant headaches let me know." Lucy nodded with a defeated sigh.

The doctor handed her the form and she took it gingerly, folding it and putting it in her purse and before she could exit, Sting had asked a question.

"Doc, what are the pain killers for?" I sent a glare towards the Sting as the doctor started talking.

"Oh, well you see she broke her nose, bruise-"

"Sting come on, I'm going to be late for second period!" She said and grabbed her guard and dragged him down the hallway only leaving the doctor to chuckle.

"Ah, young love." The doctor said with a warm smile and went back into the clinic to take on more patients.

.

.

.

Lucy stepped out of the black limousine that was currently parked a block away from her school. The day anyone found out about her so called "extravagant" life was the day she died. She grabbed the purse off of the seat and tried slammed the door shut only to have it open once again. Sting poked his head out with his eyebrows up.

"Trying to take off my fingers or something?" Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded.

"That would be a nice bonus, now if you will excuse me, if I don't get to math by ten, I will get detention." She tried slamming it closed again but Sting pushed it back open.

"Have you forgotten that my job is to take you to school? You're technically not at school yet so until you're on school grounds, you don't leave my sight. Clear? Another way would be to _actually_ pull up at the sch-"

"N-no, you can walk me but stay out of sight." Sting shrugged his soldiers and quite literally hopped out of the car and started trailing behind Lucy.

When they turned a corner they were facing the entrance to the school. Sting smiled at Lucy and gave her a hug, and surprisingly she hugged back.

"Bye Blondie."

"Bye Sting."

Sting turned around and started walking away but the sound of dark laughter made him turn around walk back towards the school. He rounded the corner fast enough to see a raw egg go flying towards Lucy. Sting walked in front of Lucy calmly, and the egg hit him in the chest. He glared at the girl with the white hair holding a container of eggs.

"Hmm? What's this? You appear to have gotten my five hundred dollar dress shirt ruined, not to mention the three hundred dollar tie..."

The girl who had thrown the egg paled and starred at Sting with wide eyes.

"W-who are you?" She asked with fear in her voice. Sting smirked.

"Hey boyfriend." He could hear Lucy gasp behind him and this added a smug smile to his face.

"Angel, let's get out of here!" A teen with dark purple and white hair shouted and soon enough Lucy and Sting were standing by themselves in the parking lot alone. Sting turned around and was met with glaring brown eyes.

"Never do that again." Lucy threatened. Sting smirked at her tone of voice.

"Do what?"

Lucy's glare strengthened. "Help me at school."

Sting rolled his eyes and starred down at his shirt. The yolk was slowly dripping down the stained shirt and Sting made a disgusted face.

"Well I have to go change out of this fifteen dollar shirt. Bye Blondie," He said with a wink. He turned and walked away, before looking back and turning around to go to her again. He put his hand out flat in front of her.

"Give me." Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"Give me." He repeated.

"Give you what?"

"Your phone idiot." Lucy glared and grabbed her purse off her shoulder, digging around while mumbling a few curse words to pull out a pink flip phone. He took it from her and opened it and started typing. She saw a flash towards Sting's smiling face and after a few seconds he closed the phone and handed it back to her.

"I added my number. Call me if anything happens." He said sternly. Lucy watched his retreating figure with a small smile and a little blush before nodding and walking into the building.

She walked down the main hallway, wondering why there wasn't anyone in the hallway when she turned around and looked at the black clock above the doorway to the office. The big silver hand pointed to the fifteen and the small to the ten.

"Shit." Lucy muttered and started speed walking towards room '116'. When she made it she was out of the breath, for the fact it was on the other side of the school. She had to also stop at her locker to grab her math binder.

When she opened the door, everyone's gaze was on her. The teacher, chalk in hand currently writing something on the chalk board

"Lucy H, you do realize that you are fifteen minutes late. What are your reasons?" Lucy felt eyes burning on the back of her neck and new it was Angel and Midnight.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I stopped to get coffee. The line was way too long and I didn't expect to be late."

"Disrespectful, No integrity and filthy. Detention at three till five." Lucy rolled her eyes and turned around to walk to her desk at the back. When I put my purse on the ground and sat down she knew she had sat down on something.

She moved slightly and saw that she had sat down on wet red paint. _Fucking terrific._ The blonde heard snickers beside her and saw Racer chuckling. She was incredibly pissed off and absolutely wanted to beat the living shit out of him but didn't need or want to be suspended. She looked up and spied the teacher talking about calculus formulas, but it was hard focusing when you were practically sliding off your chair every five seconds.

When the dreaded math class ended she got up and walked out of the room ignoring the laughter aimed at her. She waited outside the classroom and when Racer finally came out she slapped him straight across the face. The sound echoed throughout the hallways and many students stopped whatever they were doing and watched as Racer stood there holding his cheek while Lucy walked away.

She stopped at her locker, dialing in a quick combination she unlocked it and pulled out a bag of clothes. Lucy walked towards the girl's bathroom and quickly changed out of the now red skirt.

She had kept her white blouse and combat boots, but replaced her skirt with light blue skinny jeans. She exited the stall she was using to change and left the washroom.

When she walked out of the hallway she unzipped her purse and pulled out her phone.

Lucy flipped it open and she saw the background. A picture of her mother and her picking flowers in a field when she was younger. She sighed and checked the time, while groaning silently. It was a little past eleven.

_Let's get hell over with._

.

.

.

She opened the door and exited her last class of the day. To be honest it wasn't as much trouble as she thought it was going to be. After what people saw what she did to Racer in the hallway they backed off. She smiled happily.

_All I have to do is put away my books and binders in my locker, then I'm free from this prison. I will get to go home, see Stin- _

Lucy's head shot up. She closed her eyes and started rubbing her head. She still has detention. Great. Sting's going to kill me for being two hours late… _Wait! It's his fault in the first place. If he hadn't decided to put his phone number in I wouldn't be late! _Lucy thought bitterly.

The bell rang, and without another word Lucy got up, walked to her locker, put her books in her locker and walked to detention.

She was greeted by the very unhappy glare from the geometry teacher who had unfortunately been chosen for detention duties this month. She sat down in a random spot. She glanced towards the clock watching it slowly turn, when she felt vibrating from her purse.

She looked at the bored teacher who was currently reading a magazine about the upcoming 'Grand Golf Games'. She unzipped her purse and pulled out her phone to see who texted her. It was Sting.

'_Where are you?'_ Uh oh… She quickly typed back an answer to get a reply almost instantly.

'_In detention. I was late for math.' _

'_What? That's bullshit, you were only a couple minutes late!' _

'_I know. I'll be here 'till five.'_

'_No, you're having a dinner party tonight starting at five, you can't be in detention. Hold on I'll be there in a sec. What room are you in?_

'_116.''_

She sighed and placed her phone back into her purse and waited, fortunately the wait didn't last long. There was a knock at the door, and even though Mr. Rediquil didn't looked to happy someone interrupted his reading but thankfully he opened it anyway.

There standing was Sting, and instead of his white shirt he had a blue one on.

"Hello, apologies for my interrupting but I am here for Lucy. She has an appointment." Mr. Rediquil looked very suspicious.

"What is her appointment?"

"She has to get her some pills from the local pharmacist, we have an agreed date. Lucy has the form if you still do not believe me."

The grumpy teacher turned to me with his arms crossed. I smirked and pulled out the piece of paper. He rushed through the paper quickly and glared at both of us.

"She may go."

"Thank you sir, your services have been most appreciated." Sting said opening the door for Lucy and gratefully she stepped through. They walked down the hallway in silence until they heard the door close. Lucy started giggling and Sting stared at her confused.

"What? Still any egg on me?"

"Nope. You sounded 'Sophisticated'," Sting glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"But, you're smarter than I thought. Using the pills as a way to get me out of detention."

"Well I wasn't picked to be your body guard for nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Motivate Me To Write More! Please Rate &amp; Review<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does. Also the picture is not mine either. I took it from Ihjapt789 on Deviantart. **

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes, and wrong grammar.**

**~Eevee**


End file.
